ThreeLife
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: If you beleived they lived this is it. This is the sequel to Three Tests (You will not get this unless you read my story Three tests)


Okay this is the life section if you think the group lived from the   
  
exspirence...um...this I believe is a lot worse than death, cuz now these guys   
  
have to through recovery and, that's not fun.  
  
~Kazima  
  
"Yu...k.."  
  
Someone was calling him.   
  
"Yu...s...k..."  
  
Leave me alone...I don't want to wake up!  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke Urameshi's eyes opened, slowly. He looked around, everything was   
  
intensely bright, so he closed his eyes again. "Wake up."  
  
He recognized that voice.  
  
"G...Genkai...?" His voice was hoarse and tired.  
  
"Yes...wake up." Her voice was unusually gentle. He opened his eyes, and then   
  
slowly rose. He was in a bed, and looked around the room. He was at Genkai's.   
  
"You've been asleep a week." He looked over at Genkai, and was shocked to see   
  
she looked 12 years older. "Th...The others?" Genkai nodded, and asked, "Can   
  
you walk...I'll take you to them." Yusuke nodded and looked down at himself.   
  
"Am I completely healed?"   
  
"Yes...We barely saved you but your healed."  
  
Yusuke placed his feet on the ground and rose slowly. Genkai had to catch him   
  
and steady him as he walked. He walked so slowly, and Genkai felt tears slipped   
  
Down her face. Koenma had found out what happened, and even had a video of it.   
  
They all saw it. Saw what happened to them. Saw what they faced.  
  
Complete madness.  
  
She led him down the hall and into a room with sunshine. She pushed open the   
  
door, and he starred at what he saw.   
  
Kurama was in sitting in a corner, and clung tightly to Hiei. Yusuke's stomach   
  
twisted, as he noticed a long scar, caused from a razor blade on his arm. He   
  
looked around and saw Kuwabara by the open window. He was a lot paler, and he   
  
sat starring at the sunshine.   
  
What made his blood freeze was that he was in a wheel chair.  
  
Yusuke pulled away from Genkai and stumbled over to him, collapsing in front   
  
of him and placing his head and arms in his lap. "Urameshi." Kuwabara said   
  
softly. His hands came to rest on Yusuke's head as Yusuke sobbed.   
  
Yusuke's tear stained face looked up at Kuwabara, "Kuwabara...can you walk."   
  
Kuwabara has tears rolling down his face, his loose hair rolling down his   
  
cheeks.  
  
"No."  
  
Yusuke's throat closed and he sobbed clutching onto Kuwabara. Genkai watched,   
  
and observed as the group drifted over to Yusuke. Yusuke hugged everyone of   
  
them crying. Her old heart broke to see them this way.  
  
Koenma and Boeton appeared at her side. "Will they recover Lord Koenma?" Boeton   
  
asked in a hushed voice. "It depends on them...and if we can keep them from   
  
trying to kill themselves." Koenma's eyes drifted over to Hiei.  
  
Yusuke wiped his eyes looking at his friend's. Kurama had dark circles under   
  
his eyes, and he looked skinny and sick. Hiei looked like himself, but his eyes   
  
were changed, and there was that scar on his arm.  
  
He turned back to Kuwabara who was flinching away from everyone; Yusuke   
  
remembered his test. He laid his head back down and sobbed some more, and   
  
Kuwabara just ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.  
  
For the rest of the day the four friends would sit with each other, and not say   
  
a word. Only Yusuke's mournful cries could be heard.  
  
*one week later*   
  
Yusuke seemed to be back to his old self, but he was instructed to keep a   
  
journal of his thoughts, so he could handle his ordeal. The normal cocky   
  
Yusuke, had become a more calm one. He made stupid jokes, and was cocky time to   
  
time, but he obeyed everyone. It was as if he'd lost his spirit fire carried so   
  
safely in his body.  
  
Kurama ate very little. Maybe half a sandwich a day. He drank plenty of water.   
  
He never spoke, he'd stare far off into the distance. He often cried as he   
  
watched the others, looked at Genkai or Yukina.  
  
Hiei would talk. He seemed perfectly normal. He acted the same. Even tried to   
  
annoy Kuwabara. But Koenma had to put a special bracelet on his arm that   
  
wouldn't allow him to leave Genkai's house. His first day of recovery he slit   
  
his arm from the wrist to his elbow. He would have died if Yukina hadn't found   
  
him.   
  
Kuwabara had lost so much blood from his legs, and the burns left terrible   
  
scars on his feet. He woke unable to feel his legs. He would never walk again.   
  
But when Yusuke woke up, from a coma they said he'd never get out of until   
  
death, he began to have hope that he would walk.  
  
Yusuke stayed in the room with his friends, all four wearing nothing but long   
  
shirts. "I feel like little kids at a slumber party." Yusuke said joking. "Your   
  
a little kid...I don't know about me." Hiei hmphed.  
  
He was tracing the scar wit his finger. His eyes intense and his hard stare   
  
looking at it.  
  
Kurama said nothing and starred at Yusuke with his soulless eyes. His eyes were   
  
large upon his sunken in face. His normally perfect skin and beauty had seemed   
  
to fade. He was a living corpse. A living breathing corpse.   
  
Kuwabara punched Yusuke's chin lightly. "Your right. I feel silly." Kuwabara's   
  
hair was still down. He'd saw no pint in keeping it up while he recovered.   
  
Every day he tried to move his legs. He managed to move his toe, but that was   
  
all he could do.  
  
Yusuke smiled at them, and Genkai came in. She handed everyone lunch, Rice   
  
balls, meat buns, and soup. Kurama starred at his food, and took a bite out of   
  
his food. He set it back down and sat there, starring at it.  
  
Hiei ate his food, and looked angry that he was given a plastic spoon. He wanted to die. Genkai attached a trey to Kuwabara's wheel chair, and placed his food on there. "You want to try to life the spoon?" Kuwabara nodded.  
  
His nerves appeared to be damaged, and he was so weak. He shakily sipped the   
  
spoon into his soup and bent over. He tried to move it to his lips but, it   
  
spilled out on his hand and the tray.  
  
Kuwabara looked angrily at it, tried again and again, and finally placed the   
  
spoon down, Genkai scooped it up, to help him, but he touched her hand."No...I   
  
will find away to do this myself." He picked up a rice ball and ate it slowly.   
  
Yusuke crawled over to him, and Took his wrist. Kuwabara glared at him. "I want   
  
to learn how to do it by myself!" Yusuke smirked, "I know...hang on." He took   
  
Kuwabara's wrist, and placed the spoon in it. "Grip it as hard as you can. Like   
  
your about to hit me." Kuwabara did, but his grip wasn't as strong as his   
  
fighting fist, with his body being so weak.   
  
Kuwabara's spoon didn't shake. Kuwabara dipped the spoon in the soup, and ate   
  
it.   
  
Then he burst out crying.  
  
~~***~~~~  
  
Yusuke and the others slept in the same room, and Yusuke watched the stars   
  
dance in the sky, as rain poured like waterfalls. He turned when he heard a   
  
noise.  
  
Hiei had pressed his pillow to his face. At first he thought Hiei was having a   
  
bad dream or something, but then he noticed, how hard he was pressing it to his   
  
face.  
  
He was trying to smother himself.  
  
Yusuke launched out of bed crashing to the ground painfully, his strength not   
  
fully returned. "NO!" He managed to get to Hiei and ripped the pillow away,   
  
spilling the feathers everywhere. Hiei had gems pouring down his face. "Why'd   
  
you stop me?"   
  
Yusuke starred at his friend. Hiei was strong. Mysteries and brave. Noble, and   
  
fierce like a howling wind. No one could touch him, he was the unbreakable.  
  
And here he was, laying broken.  
  
Yusuke collapsed on him, and began to sob.  
  
"Hiei don't you remember all you did for us? You kept us going on. You made us   
  
strong we were weak! You kept us going never stopping. We did everything thanks   
  
to you. You reminded us what we were. WE WERE A TEAM! HOW COULD YOU DESERT US!"   
  
Yusuke crushed him self to Hiei arms encircling him. "I'm dying every time I   
  
look at all of you. Hiei I can't make it if we all die. I can't make it if any   
  
of you die." Yusuke looked into Hiei's eyes.  
  
Hiei looked back and saw the truth in his eyes. Yusuke was dying, and the only   
  
way to save him was to get better. To get back to normal. Hiei stopped crying   
  
and punched Yusuke knocking him to the ground. "Get off me detective. Goto   
  
sleep."   
  
Hiei turned over feeling Yusuke's eyes on him. "I'll be here in the morning."   
  
Yusuke embraced Hiei again, and Hiei growled, "If you don't stop doing this   
  
mushy sh*t I'll get you with my Dragon Of The Darkness Flame. So get off!" Hiei   
  
shrugged Yusuke off.  
  
Yusuke was beaming and he wiped his eyes.   
  
"You better be here."   
  
"I don't lie. Goto sleep...little f*cker."  
  
"My...nice mouth!"  
  
"We'll see what kind of entrails you have if you don't shut up!"  
  
~next morning~  
  
Genkai brought them lunch again, and she saw a completely different look in   
  
Hiei's eyes. He looked as if he was changed. As if he was back to normal.   
  
Genkai looked over at Yusuke. Though he was well, and walking around, Yusuke   
  
looked as if he was deteriorating.   
  
It was as if he was still ill, though Genkai had done checkups on him   
  
repeatedly. He was perfectly fit, healthy. But he was dying. It didn't make   
  
since.  
  
She placed their breakfast in front of them. Kuwabara was out, Yukina rolling   
  
him around outside. She was giving him exorcises, trying to get his legs in   
  
shape. But there were no more accomplishments.  
  
Genkai watched as they ate. Kurama drank his water, and two spoonfuls of cereal.   
  
He put the spoon down and Genkai grabbed him roughly. "Kurama, your eating all of it." Kurama looked at her with his dead eyes, and his face appeared angry.   
  
Genkai was about to yell at him, when Yukina came in.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was...I was trying to help Kuwabara do more exorcises, I thought   
  
if I could get him to crawl around he'd get his strength back...but...but he   
  
fainted!"  
  
Genkai jumped up, "Sh*t."  
  
She rushed off with Yukina, and Kurama watched them go. He had satisfactory face on, and began to get up. Both Hiei and Yusuke grabbed him and pulled him   
  
roughly down.  
  
"Your eating." Hiei said sternly.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "If you don't eat, I'll kick my foot so far up your a*s..."   
  
Kurama glared at them both and tried to get away. Hiei held him down while   
  
Yusuke took Kurama's food.  
  
He held the bowl and scooped up some cereal and tried force it in Kurama's   
  
mouth. Kurama had his mouth closed tight, and the food smeared on his face.   
  
Yusuke. He tried again, the food going in his hair, smearing on his mouth, the   
  
sugary milk making his face sticky.  
  
They managed to get a spoonful of food in his mouth and he let out a howl. A   
  
howl so heart breaking, Hiei let him go. Kurama shot up, and in a hoarse   
  
whisper said, "Why? I want to die. I want to die. Let me die."  
  
Hiei grabbed his shoulders. "You can't die! You can't leave us!" Kurama shot   
  
accusing eyes at him. "You tried! How dare you tell me not to?!" Hiei looked   
  
guiltily at Kurama.   
  
"I made a mistake. Kurama we promised not to let that ordeal change us. And   
  
here we are rolling over like idiots."   
  
Kurama had tears streaming down his pale sunken face. "I am going to die. I am   
  
weak. So *I* will die!" Kurama pulled himself away.  
  
"Then I'll die too." Kurama turned his head to look at Yusuke who sat with his   
  
head in his chest. "I'm sure your smart enough to feel my spirit fading, my   
  
soul cracking, and my spirit energy waning." Yusuke looked up at him. His eyes   
  
equally as dead as Kurama's.  
  
"I have no will to live if any of you die."  
  
Kurama bent down and crying shook Yusuke. "You lie! YOU LIAR! YOU WILL LIVE   
  
WITHOUT ME!" "No we won't" Kurama snapped his head over to Hiei. His eyes   
  
filled with emotions he never showed. "I won't. I'm not letting you die alone."  
  
Hiei pulled out a knife he snatched from the kitchen when Genkai wasn't   
  
looking. "Go ahead Kurama. Lets all die together." A twisted smile covered his   
  
face. "I'll slit my throat then Yusuke. You can go first if you want."  
  
Kurama's eyes went wide. "No...shut up."  
  
Hiei pressed the blade to his neck. Gems falling down his face. "What am I  
  
without you!? NOTHING!" Hiei pressed it so he was drawing blood. "I have faith   
  
in you, and if your the Kurama I know, you will stop me." Hiei was about to   
  
push the blade in deeper, when Kurama grabbed his wrist.  
  
The blade lay forgotten on the floor. "No." Kurama whispered. He crushed   
  
Yusuke and Hiei in a bear hug and sobbed. His eyes were filled with sadness,   
  
and pain but they were shining. They weren't dead anymore.  
  
"I don't want to die!" Kurama sobbed.  
  
Yusuke hugged him,"We've got a lot to live for. Each other, our friends, or   
  
family." Kurama sobbed thinking of his own mother. He wiped his eyes, and began   
  
to eat what remained of his breakfast.  
  
Genkai and Yukina were back in, wheeling the unconscious Kuwabara to a room   
  
where they could work on him. Genkai stopped, and starred at Kurama. He was   
  
eating. Genkai's old face looked young as she smiled. "Everything's going back   
  
to normal."  
  
~*~*~*next day~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's color and beauty had returned. He was eating, and his green eyes   
  
sparkled like they used to. Genkai came in and brought them food. "Genkai,   
  
where is Kuwabara?" Kurama asked politely as if nothing changed. She looked at   
  
them all and whispered, "Kuwabara still hasn't fully recovered from the ordeal   
  
of the burns. He lost a lot of blood, and if overworks he gets tired."  
  
She smiled slightly, "He will never walk again, but within a few days he'll be   
  
the same Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked over at Yusuke, who was starring at the floor. Tears   
  
fell in his soup. "That's the worse new a fighter could ever receive...Kuwabara   
  
won't be able to fight again if he can't walk...He won't be able to fight."   
  
Yusuke looked up, his face tired, and old.  
  
"I don't think...me and him...will make it." Kurama and Hiei looked at him, and   
  
Kurama said gently. "You helped us. We will find a way to help Kuwabara.  
  
In Kuwabara's room he heard every word that they were saying. He felt angry for   
  
unable to move. Unable to walk. He had feeling in his hand, which was good   
  
news. He felt tears spill down his eyes.  
  
Yukina came in and saw his tears,"Kazuma-kun? Are you okay?" Kuwabara cried   
  
into his pillow, and muttered into it, "Yusuke's sick..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"HE'S SICK! HE'S GONNA DIE! YUSUKE'S SICK!" Kuwabara screamed hitting the bed,   
  
and sobbing loudly. Yukina paled, and ran out of the room calling Genkai's   
  
name.   
  
Yusuke watched as Genkai and Yukina rushed to a room, where he could hear the   
  
screaming Kuwabara. "What's happening! TELL ME!" Kurama and Hiei had gotten up.   
  
They all were pale, and Kurama was shaking.  
  
Yusuke heard Kuwabara say his name, and he went to move when Yukina stopped   
  
him. "Stop...let us handle this...he wouldn't want you to see him this way."  
  
Yusuke watched her go and fell down crying. After an hour Genkai came back. She   
  
looked at Yusuke and said gently, "Kuwabara wants to see you." Hiei and Kurama   
  
helped Yusuke up, for it seemed he'd forgotten how to stand.  
  
He walked slowly past her, and went where Yukina was standing. Tears in her   
  
eyes, she pointed to the door where Kuwabara was in. Yusuke went inside and saw   
  
Kuwabara propped up by pillows.   
  
His lips were cracked, and seemed a pale purple. His hair was tangled, his face   
  
was tear stained, and bags lay heavily under his eyes. Yusuke was about to   
  
approach him when Kuwabara whispered, "Stay there."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kuwabara turned to look at him. "If I walk...will you be healthy again?" Yusuke   
  
stood there unable to respond. Kuwabara rolled over, and placed his legs on the   
  
floor. He grabbed a hold of the desk that held a lamp.  
  
His legs shook, and they turned red, Yusuke's eyes widened and Kuwabara   
  
released his death grip on the desk.   
  
He didn't stand completely upright, his whole body trembled, but he was   
  
standing. He took one step and then two, and then three. Yusuke was pale and   
  
starred at him tears overflowing. Kuwabara took a fourth step and fell on the   
  
floor.  
  
Blood appeared on the wooden floor.  
  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke rushed to him, and kneeled down. "Its okay...I bit my   
  
tongue." Kuwabara laughed softly. "I walked...I can do it...so get healthy   
  
please...please don't die."  
  
Yusuke broke down and pulled Kuwabara in his arms kissing his pale brow over   
  
and over again. (you can take that as non-yaoi or yaoi I dun care which) "I   
  
will. I will!"  
  
Everyone stood in the doorway.  
  
"He walked?" Hiei said catching his breath.  
  
Kuwabara tiredly looked over at him, "I walked...and now...I'm going to kick   
  
your butt shorty." The entire group smiled. This was the first time Kuwabara   
  
hadn't whimpered, when they spoke to him.  
  
"I doubt that human."  
  
"Oh I Will..." Kuwabara opened his eyes to say more, but he went limp. Yukina   
  
stepped forward, "Its okay." Yusuke said and looked over at her. "He's just   
  
sleeping." Yusuke smiled widely, "He's okay."  
  
*one month later*  
  
Yusuke helped Kuwabara walk up the stairs. He had crutches now, and was able to   
  
walk a short distance a few times a day. But he still had to use crutches.   
  
Which were better than wheel chairs.   
  
Kurama appeared behind him, looking just like his normal self. His eyes   
  
sometimes went soulless, but in the end, he always came back. "Hello Kuwabara."  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Hey Kurama."   
  
Yusuke smiled at him. "He's getting faster, that's good." He poked Kuwabara's   
  
waist, and said "You were starting to get fat." Kuwabara tripped Yusuke with   
  
his crutches, and Yusuke hit the ground.   
  
Both Kurama and Kuwabara burst out with laughter. Yusuke snorted, and got back   
  
up. He lightly punched Kuwabara who suddenly hissed. "Watch were you hit!"  
  
Yusuke looked guilty and lifted up Kuwabara's shirt a bit. You could still see   
  
the branded word 'Kira' on his chest."I'm sorry...I forgot." "S'okay Urameshi."  
  
Kurama looked at it as well and asked, "Does it hurt often?"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes darkened, "Every time."  
  
"Fool, are you what's keeping the other so late?" Hiei stood at the top of the   
  
stairway. "I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP SHRIMP!" Hiei smirked, and walked off. At the   
  
top of the stairs they saw a picnic laid out near Genkai's.  
  
This time it was much larger. Koenma, Boeton, Yukina, Genkai, and Hiei. They   
  
waved at them to come over and Kurama went to join them. Yusuke walked on and   
  
stopped noticing Kuwabara wasn't following.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara dropped his crutches standing on shaky legs. He smiled weakly. "I'd   
  
like to walk there."  
  
On shaky legs, he took baby steps towards his friends, Yusuke walked next to   
  
him to make sure he got there. He made it, and collapsed, Kurama, Hiei and   
  
Yusuke catching him.   
  
Koenma looked at them gently, 'Though this ordeal was hard for them, they have   
  
now grown closer. Nothing will tear them apart now. ' Yusuke waved a hand in   
  
front of Koenma's face."Hello!? Are you gonna eat or not?"  
  
Koenma nodded and picked up a slice of pie, and watched his team, as they were   
  
once again, whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats all. I'd like to say that this has been real fun. An I never thought   
  
I'd get 90 reviews for my 'Three Tests' story. Wow! Thanks fore reading. I have   
  
another long fic coming up called 'War'. That should be up around next month if   
  
I can. But I got a bunch of x-rays coming up so we'll see, till next time,  
  
~Kazima 


End file.
